love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
HEART to HEART!
HEART to HEART! is the second special single by μ's, written for the iOS and Android rhythm game, Love Live! School idol festival. It was first previewed by being available for play on SIF on October 15, 2015 then released on October 28, 2015. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Nishioka Kazuya. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14412)' 'CD' #HEART to HEART! #Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara (嵐のなかの恋だから) #HEART to HEART! (Off Vocal) #Arashi no Naka no Koi dakara (嵐のなかの恋だから) (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Suki no chikara de tonde tonde miyou ka Soko ni nanika ga matte iru kara Oh yeah! Sou da yo...! Muzukashii koto nado wakaranai Dattara egao de katarou kana Arigatou kimi ni aeta kara Hontou ni yokatta tanoshii hibi da yo Hoka ni mo tsutaetai omoi Aru you na ki ga shiteta keredo Odorou ka (sou da ne) odorou yo (motto ne) Rizumu ni notte HEART to HEART to HEART! Suki no chikara de tonde tonde miyou ka Soko ni nanika ga matte iru kara Suki no chikara de tonde tonde mitai tte Kotoba ni sureba sore wa kanau yo kitto kanau yo! (Saa iwanakucha) ookina koe de sakende mite yo Kantan na koto da to wakatta yo Daisuki shinjitara ganbareta (Ganbareta ONEDAY) Arigatou kimi ni aeta no wa Suteki na unmei ureshii hibi da yo (suteki da ne) Ippai no omoide o daite (ippai aru yo) Korekara mo yoroshiku da to Odorou ka (sou da ne) odorou yo (motto ne) Owaranai yo HEART to HEART to HEART! (1, 2, 3, 4! Owarenai!) Yume no keshiki o minna minna mitai to Zutto mae kara negatte ita ne Yume no keshiki o minna minna mitai tte Kotoba ni sureba sore wa kanau yo kitto kanau yo! (Saa ookoe de) suki no chikara shinjite Yume no keshiki o (minna issho) Issho ni miyou (minna issho) Suki no chikara de (minna issho) Issho ni miyou (minna issho) Suki no chikara de tonde tonde miyou ka Soko ni nanika ga matte iru kara Suki no chikara de tonde tonde mitai tte Kotoba ni sureba sore wa kanau yo Yume no keshiki o minna minna mitai to Zutto mae kara negai o kaketeta ne (zutto zutto) Yume no keshiki o minna minna mitai tte Kotoba ni sureba sore wa kanau yo (saa iwanakucha) Kitto kanau yo! Ookina koe de sakende mite yo |-| Kanji= スキのちからで　飛んで飛んでみようか そこになにかが待っているから Oh yeah!　そうだよ・・・! むずかしいことなどわからない だったら笑顔で語ろうかな ありがとう　キミに会えたから 本当によかった　楽しい日々だよ ほかにも伝えたい想い あるような気がしてたけれど 踊ろうか　（そうだね）　踊ろうよ　（もっとね） リズムに乗って HEART to HEART to HEART! スキのちからで　飛んで飛んでみようか そこになにかが待っているから スキのちからで　飛んで飛んでみたいって 言葉にすればそれは叶うよ　きっと叶うよ! （さあ言わなくちゃ）　大きな声で叫んでみてよ かんたんなことだとわかったよ ダイスキ信じたらがんばれた （がんばれた　ONEDAY） ありがとう　キミに会えたのは すてきな運命　嬉しい日々だよ　（すてきだね） いっぱいの思い出を抱いて　（いっぱいあるよ） これからもよろしくだよと 踊ろうか　（そうだね）　踊ろうよ　（もっとね） 終わらないよ HEART to HEART to HEART! （1,2,3,4!　終われない!） ユメのけしきを　みんなみんな見たいと ずっとまえから願っていたね ユメのけしきを　みんなみんな見たいって 言葉にすればそれは叶うよ　きっと叶うよ! （さあ大声で）　スキのちから信じて ユメのけしきを　（みんな一緒） 一緒に見よう　（みんな一緒） スキのちからで　（みんな一緒） 一緒に見よう　（みんな一緒） スキのちからで　飛んで飛んでみようか そこになにかが待っているから スキのちからで　飛んで飛んでみたいって 言葉にすればそれは叶うよ ユメのけしきを　みんなみんな見たいと ずっとまえから願いをかけてたね　（ずっとずっと） ユメのけしきを　みんなみんな見たいって 言葉にすればそれは叶うよ　（さあ言わなくちゃ） きっと叶うよ! 大きな声で叫んでみてよ |-| English= With the power of love, shall we try to fly? Because something is waiting for us over there Oh yeah! That's right...! If we can't understand difficult things Then let's communicate with our smiles Thank you, because I met you I'm really glad, for these enjoyable days Though I felt like there was Other emotions I wanted to convey Shall we dance? (That's right) Let's dance (More) Get on the rhythm HEART to HEART to HEART! With the power of love, shall we try to fly? Because something is waiting for us over there With the power of love, I want to fly If you say those words it'll come true, it'll definitely come true! (Come on, you have to say it) Try shouting it out loud If it's easy things we understand them If you believe in love you can hang in there (Hang in there ONEDAY) Thank you, meeting you was a wonderful fate; these happy days (are wonderful, aren't they) Hold on to all the memories (There're loads of them) I'm counting on you from here on too, and Shall we dance? (That's right) Let's dance (More) This won't end HEART to HEART to HEART! (1,2,3,4! This can't end!) This dreamscape, is what everyone wants to see And has been wishing for all this time This dreamscape, is what everyone wants to see If you say those words it'll come true, it'll definitely come true! (Come on, loudly) Believe in the power of love This dreamscape (Together with everyone) Let's watch it together (Together with everyone) With the power of love (Together with everyone) Let's watch it together (Together with everyone) With the power of love, shall we try to fly? Because something is waiting for us over there With the power of love, I want to fly If you say those words it'll come true This dreamscape, is what everyone wants to see And has been wishing for all this time (Forever and ever) This dreamscape, is what everyone wants to see If you say those words it'll come true (Come on, you have to say it) It'll definitely come true! Try shouting it out loud! (Come on, you have to say it) Try shouting it out loud Trivia *This was one of the few songs to have never been performed live. Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Lyrics